tokyo fruits basket
by animegurl90s
Summary: hi this is a mix between tokyo mew mew and fruits basket thus the named tokyo fruits basket lol enjoy pleas comment and u can check spelling and grammer if u want


**Chapter one**

**My story**

My name is Kyo Sohma. I am sixteen years old and my family and I live under a curse. Whenever one of us is hugged by a member of the opposite sex or come under a great deal of stress, we transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat from the old legend. We do transform back the only thing is we are naked. Yah, there is an old legend that's ties into our family curse. The legend goes: God told the animals I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow, don't be late. Hearing that mischievous rat decided to play a trick on his neighbor the cat he told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him came the ox, then the tiger, and all of the rest the feasted until morning. All except the foolish cat who had been tricked. Well, that's the cats and my story. We are still waiting for a banquet. That will never come. We also believe that if we beat the rat in a fight (martial arts for me) we will be accepted in to the Sohma family with open arms.

You see, the rat of our family is named Yuki. Everyone at our school loves him and all girls call him Prince Yuki. I hate that damn Yuki. I know I can beat him. I have to beat him! It's just that I have been training in the mountains for four months to beat that damn rat but each time I try, he beats me. I just can't beat him no matter how much I train.

Then there is Tohru Honda she was living in a tent before we found her. She's just like the rest of the sohma's that aren't curse the only thing is she's an outsider. Normally this would have been corrected right away. But for some reason the head of the Sohma family Akito, didn't suppress her memory, we don't know if he well or not only time will tell. You see, Tohru lost her mom last may and had been living in a tent since we found her. Now she lives with us obviously. She works for her room and board as a housekeeper. That's probably why she was living in a tent well I now that I think about it she did mention that she was living with her grandfather before her mom died. Oh now I remember, she was living with her grandfather and he is retired and living on his savings. His house need renovations and her grandfather went to live with his daughter and her family, and he ask Tohru if she had a friend that she could she could stay with she said yes but her two friends Ou and Hana. Ou lives in a one-room apartment and Hana has such a large family. So she decided to live on her own for a little while. And that's Tohru's story well I might be missing some parts but that's most of it.

My name is Mint Aizawa I am 16 years old. My friends and I are a super hero gang of girls called the Tokyo mew mew. I am also known as mew mint. The mews have D.N.A. of endangered species. I have the endangered species of a blue lorikeet and some times come of as a bit the spoiled rich girl type. Besides me there are four other girls that make up Tokyo mew mew Ichigo the leader, she has the D.N.A of a wild cat and is also the klutz of the group she is better known as mew Ichigo she's the same age as I am. Lettuce she has the D.N.A. of a Finless Porpoise. She's the bookworm of the group. She's also known as mew Lettuce she's only a year younger than I am and Ichigo. My idol Zakuro has the D.NA. Of a gray wolf she's the bad ass of the group. She's also known as mew Zakuro. She is 17 and not only is that, she a world famous model, actress, and singer. Pudding has the D.N.A. of a golden lion tamarian she's the athlete of the group and the youngest. Well that's it for the Tokyo mew mew but there are two other people that without them we would have never become Tokyo mew mew. Ryou he's the brains behind Tokyo mew mew. He is a super rich high school student. He started Tokyo mew mew to save the earth from aliens that have invaded the earth. Keiichiro is the manger of café mew mew our headquarters. At least being the manger is his cover, his real job is as a renowned expert on unidentified mysterious animals or U.M.A. Together we make up the Tokyo mew mew. Well now that we have told you about our selves and our lives lets get into the story shell we? Of course we should.

"Ichigo we have to get to Mint's ballet redial lets goooooooo!" Zakuro yelled from up the stairs. Ichi, swoosh, zoom bang slam. Ichigo was out the door and in the car before Zakuro could finish her name. "I can't wait to see what ballet Mint will be performing!" pudding asked. "I think she will be performing Swan Lake." Lettuce replied.

"Come on! We're going to be late you damn rat!" Kyo yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Be quit you stupid cat, I was helping Miss Honda pick out an outfit." Yuki retorted. "Why in the hell were you doing that?" Kyo asked "Because she asked me too." Yuki replied. "Hey where is tohru?" Kyo asked. "She was right behind me when I was coming down the stairs." Yuki replied. "Tohru let's go!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Kay I'll be down in a minute." Tohru said, as she was grabbing her purse. Tohru was wearing plan blue dress with white ruffles on the short sleeves and the bottom. She was also wearing a yellow knitted over coat and had her light pink purse hanging over her side. "You look lovely Miss Honda." Yuki said with a smile. "Yah, you look alright." Kyo said in his usual tone. "Well let's go." Shigura (Yuki and Kyo's older cousin he is also apart of the Zodiac, he's the year of the dog) said. They all piled into the car and went to a very familiar ballet apparently it is the very same one that our mew mew girls are at.

"Where is she I don't see her?" Zakuro asked. "I don't know maybe she's in her dressing room." Pudding replied. "Yah, probably, I can't wait to see her I heard she got the lead which means she's in a beautiful dress." said Ichigo. "Who told you that?" Zakuro ask in a harsh ton. "Mint told me that's who!" Ichigo yelled back. "Um guys." Lettuce said in a whisper. "WHAT!" they both shouted. "I think we should sit down now the shows about to start. " Yah o.k." Ichigo said. "Kay." Pudding said. So they all sat down. "Hey check out that guy over there." Zakuro said (what Zakuro didn't know was "that guy" was Kyo). "What guy?" Ichigo asked. "The guy with the orange hair.' Pudding said. "Ya, so. Zakuro said. "Nothing I just think he's cute too is all." Pudding replied. "Shhhhhhhhhh, the show is starting we can talk about the cute guy later ok." Ichigo said. "Ok" they all said in unisons. The lights went down and the spot light came up upon our young heroin.

"Wow she's cute." Shigura said in a whisper to kyo. "Yah I guess if you like the spoiled rich type (what kyo really meant to say is "I wonder if I can talk to her.")" He replied. When the lights went up and everyone started to leave even Kyo's ride, Kyo stayed behind. He started for were the dressing rooms were and he came upon nun other that our fair Mint. He opened the door and peered in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREESING ROOM!" Mint yelled without looking at kyo "um… I … um….just wanted to talk to u is all." He said. "Oh that's fine." Mint said without even looking at him again. "So... um uh… what do you want to talk about?" Mint said in way that you could tell she liked Kyo now finally looking at him. "You were really amazing up there." Kyo said. "Thanks" Mint said. "Well I have to go." Kyo said feel awkward. "No wait." Mint said writing her name and number on a piece of paper. "Here" she said handing him the paper. "Maybe we see each other again some time." She said hopefully. "Yah I'd like that." Kyo said. "Me too well bye." Mint said. "Bye" Kyo said. And just like that Kyo was out of Mints life forever well at least for the time being. "Wow what a cute guy and those orange eyes!" Mint thought. "wonder if he has a girlfriend, probably a guy like that would have girls all over him there's no way he would be interested in me." Mint thought in a discouraging way.

"Mint" Kyo said looking at the name and number. "Hey Kyo there you are we've been looking for you every where." Tohru said. "Oh I just went um the bathroom." Kyo said (lie). "What's that in your hand?" Tohru said looking at the piece of paper. "Oh this I um found it on the ground" he said (lie). "There you are you stupid cat we have been looking for you every where and you made Miss Honda worried sick." Yuki said in a threatening way. "I was in the bathroom you damn rat." Kyo shouted back. "Then what is that piece of paper in your hand?" Yuki said with a smirk. "Nothing you damn rat I found it on the floor OK." Kyo shouted "yah! Right!" Yuki said in a doubt full voice. "Can we just go?" Kyo asked wanting to leave. "Told you we see each other again." Mint said in a sing songy voice. "Um yah." Kyo replied. So this is why we couldn't find you." Yuki said. "Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "It's cool I have to go my friends are waiting I'll see you around ok Kyo-kun." Mint said. Yeah see yah." Kyo said. "Let's go." Tohru said. And so they left. All the way in the car ride Kyo couldn't stop thinking about Mint.

"Hey mint what are you thinking about?" Ichigo ask "oh nothing." Mint replied with a blush. Then why are you blushing?" pudding asked. "I'm not blushing. Mint said. "You know what you guy maybe we should just wait for mint to tell us about it when she's ready ok." Zakuro said defensively. "Thanks for defending me." Mint said. "No prob." Zakuro replied.

**Chapter two **

**They meet again**

"Hey Kyo what are you thing about?" Shigura asked. "Uh, what?" Kyo said not paying attention. "Nothing I was just wanted to know what you were thinking about?" Shigura asked. "Oh nothing really." Kyo replied still looking at the paper that had Mint written on it and the numbers 555-4132. "So why are you still looking at the paper, are you thinking of that girl that you talked to in the hall." Yuki asked interrogatingly. "Hell no why would I be doing that." Kyo said. "Oh I don't know maybe because you like her?" Shigura questioned. "NO I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Kyo yelled. "AH WHAT'S THAT THING!?" Tohru asked "I don't know but I think we should get out of there." said Shigura.

LOOK YOU GUYS IT'S THE CYNICLONS!" yelled Zakuro.


End file.
